castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grandma Simbi/@comment-25335357-20150416043040
Hi there! The combinations followed (from the information above, mostly items can be combined, combination guide will be here) as here: Warrior's Shield - combine Old Knight's Memento and Round Shield. You need to combine it at Forge of the Nymphs. (Round Shield can combine Wooden Shield and Iron Ingot. Wooden Shield can be purchased at Astraea's Bastion, Iron Ingot can combine 3 Iron Ores in the box and 3 another Iron Ores in the another box.) Iron Globe - combine 3 Iron Ingots and Alkahest. (Iron Ingots can combine 3 Iron Ores in the first box and 3 another Iron Ores in the second box. Alkahest can be purchased at any shop at all Sigil's and Teleports or the monsters have a chance to drop Alkahest if they're killed.) Saint Helmet - combine Paladin Helmet and Saint Talisman. (Paladin Helmet can combine Old Guard Helmet and Paladin Talisman. Old Guard Helmet can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion.) Minotaur Chest Armor - combine Golem Chest Armor and Minotaur Talisman. (Golem Chest Armor can combine Leather Chest Armor and Golem Talisman. Leather Chest Armor can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion.) Golem Sleeves - combine Leather Sleeves and Golem Talisman. (Leather Sleeves can be purchase at Astreaea's Bastion.) Golem Leggings - combine Leather Leggings and Golem Talisman. (Leather Leggings can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion.) Nail Bat - combine Timber and Iron Ingot. (Timber can combine 3 Wood in the box and 3 another Wood in another box. Iron Ingot can combine 3 Iron Ores in the box and 3 another Iron Ores in the another box.) Vindicator - combine Nail Bat and Iron Globe. (Nail Bat combination is above, Iron Globe can combine 3 Iron Ingots and Alkahest. Iron Ingots combination is above, Alkahest can be purchase at all shops in Sigil's and Teleports or the monsters have a chance to drop Alkahest if they're killed.) Titan Scimitar - combine Scimitar and Sapphire Globe. (Scimitar can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion, Sapphire Globe can combine 3 Sapphires and Alkahest. Sapphires can combine 3 Sapphire Shards in the box and 3 another Sapphire Shards in the another box.) Widow's Claw - combine Falcata and Ruby Globe. (Falcata can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion, Ruby Globe can combine 3 Ruby and Alkahest or defeating Grandma Simbi (current boss). Ruby can combine 3 Ruby Shards in the box and 3 another Ruby Shards in the another box.) Dartanian - combine Piercer and Emerald Globe. (Piercer can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion, Emerald Globe can combine 3 Emerald and Alkahest or defeating Greedy Reynard (before this boss) or Eagle Eye (after this boss, you can't obtain this another Emerald Globe because you are in Grandma Simbi's battle.), Emerald can combine 3 Emerald Shard in the box and 3 another Emerald in the another box.) Cursed Kris - combine Gorgon's Blood and Rusty Dagger. You need to combine it at Theia's Forge. (Rusty Dagger can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion.) Staff of the Magi - combine Seal of the Magi and Wizard Rod. You need to combine it at Phoebe's Forge. (Wizard Rod can be purchase at Astraea's Bastion.) Gold Ninja Stars - combine Gold Ore and Alkahest. (Alkahest can be purchased at any shop at all Sigil's and Teleports or the monsters have a chance to drop Alkahest if they're killed.) For Berry Potions, it can be small/medium/large. Small Berry Potion - combine 3 Teras Berries and Empty Container or you can buy at all shops from all Sigil's and Teleports. (Teras Berries can be dropped by any type of monster when killed, Empty Container can be purchase at all shops in all Sigil's and Teleports. Medium Berry Potion - combine 6 Teras Berries and Empty Container or you can buy at all shops from all Sigil's and Teleports. Large Berry Potion - combine 12 Teras Berries and Empty Container. For the Minotaur Talisman, Saint Talisman, Golem Talisman, Paladin Talisman, Old Knight's Memento, Gorgon's Blood, Seal of the Magi, and also the spawn rate for Iron Ore, Gold Shard, Ruby Shard, Sapphire Shard, and Emerald Shard, I will reply this comment so you can know where you can find them in the map. More combination guide will be post by replying this comment. This is the combinations that you need to combine as the information listed above. P.S: This information above is created by me. Also with editing the main page of bosses which you can see all bosses in Castaway 2, Mother Sobo and Mr. Tank. I am surely that I could edit the main page of "Pets" section. This is friendly user, if you have some questions about combinations and the information of Grandma Simbi, feel free to ask me! Post your comment here (please do not reply this.) or the main page of Bosses or the main page of Castaway 2, and I will reply you a good reply. Have Fun adventuring Castaway 2! Be sure you follow the combinations so you will not be confused.